


Me ʻoe

by Linna_Ai



Series: Season 3 McDanno [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Já havia passado uma semana desde aquele dia e Steve estava impaciente. Ele prometera dar um tempo a Danny, é verdade, e era sua intenção mesmo, mas não pensou que seria tão difícil assim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me ʻoe

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: "Me" significa "com" e "ʻoe", "você, tu, senhor" no dicionario havaiano online q achei, espero q esteja correto...

 

Já havia passado uma semana desde _aquele_ dia* e Steve estava impaciente. Ele prometera dar um tempo a Danny, é verdade, e era sua intenção mesmo, mas não pensou que seria tão difícil assim.  
  
Haviam continuado trabalhando como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas _tinha_ acontecido e os estava afetando. No trabalho em si, no campo, era mais fácil, conseguiam se concentrar mais no caso e conversar sobre ele sem problemas, só que quando voltavam, no caminho no carro ou no quartel-general, um silêncio inquietante se abatera sobre eles. Inquietante para ele, pois Danny parecia muito calmo e distante e nem um pouco afetado por nada.   
  
Até Kono e Chin já estavam dando olhares estranhos e logo iriam perguntar, tinha certeza, só não o fizeram ainda por respeito ou por estarem esperando que o problema se resolvesse por si mesmo.  
  
Quem dera, para bem ou mal, queria mesmo que se resolvesse, não aguentava mais era esse impasse.   
  
Apesar disso, se controlava, escondendo o rosto nas mãos em exasperação, prometera não ir até Danny e iria cumprir.  
  
-Steve?  
  
-Sim?- ele ergueu o rosto, tentando recuperar a compostura rápido.  
  
-Eu e Kono já vamos, ok? Quer vir para jantar ou beber algo com a gente?  
  
-Não, obrigado. Estou bem, tenho só... muita coisa aqui para fazer...- ele olhou para a pilha, querendo que ainda pudessem ser uma distração real, sendo que já os fizera (e revisara) há duas horas atrás.  
  
-Certo... ok. Mas, sabe, se precisar, é só ligar, sabe disso, certo?  
  
-Eu sei.- ele sorriu agradecido, sabendo que o outro entendia e estava lhe dando a oportunidade para falar primeiro -Obrigado, Chin.  
  
O outro acenou em entendimento e saiu, seguindo pouco depois a prima ao irem embora.   
  
Ele tentou se concentrar nos papéis, organizando-os e arquivando-os. Depois começou a arumar a mesa, o que não demorou muito, já que não fazia muita confusão mesmo. Suspirou, parando no meio da sua sala com as mãos na cintura. Típico, quando ficava ansioso, começava a arrumar as coisas, era um de seus raros defeitos, ou seja, algo que poucos sabiam... "poucos" sendo só Danny.  
  
-Steve?  
  
-Danny...- ele respondeu por instinto, rápido, virando-se para ver o outro só metade dentro da sala, com a porta de vidro aberta. Tentou parecer calmo -Sim?  
  
-Ahn... posso... dar o dia por encerrado? Vai ficar fazendo algo ou podemos fechar o escritório?  
  
-Oh, ah, claro. Eu já terminei aqui, mas pode deixar que eu fecho...- ele disse sem expressão, encarando tudo menos ele.   
  
Danny acenou em entendimento, porém, em vez de fechar a porta para ir embora, ele passou por ela, entrando. Steve ergueu o olhar e enfim o fixou no loiro.  
  
-Bem... eu vim...eu decidi... acabar com seu sofrimento... já que o horário de trabalho acabou, acho que podemos falar livremente agora...  
  
-Você tomou um decisáo... sobre... nós?  
  
-"Nós"... é, isso...- Danny respirou fundo, as mãos na cintura. Era isso, devia dizer que "era muito complicado, que estavam velhos demais para isso, que seria horrível se desse tudo errado..." e muitos outros motivos que ficara listando a semana toda e ensaiando para dizer. Mas as palavras entalaram em sua garganta -...sabe, eu... eu vim aqui com um discurso todo preparado para... para dizer que isso... isso entre nós, não ia rolar, não ia dar certo... eu tinha uma lista enorme de motivos para apoiar isso também...e... e...  
  
-E?  
  
-E eu... eu acho que... eu não sei... eu, olha...  
  
-Danny, Danny. Se tá preocupado com meus sentimentos ou algo assim... só... não, não faça isso. Eu vou ficar bem, posso aguentar, apenas diga, tá?  
  
-Eu sei que você aguenta, SuperSEAL...- isso fez o moreno sorrir de leve antes de voltar a ficar sério -...mas eu ligo sim pros seus sentimentos, Steve... tanto que claro que diria caso... não houvesse chance alguma... eu...  
  
-O que está dizendo, Danny? É o que eu acho que está querendo dizer...?  
  
-Eu... eu não sei! Estou confuso... eu... não posso dizer não... só que também não sei se estou pronto para dizer sim...nem se é sensato dizer sim... para ser sincero... Steve, o que...?- ele ergueu o olhar e se deu conta que o outro se aproximara e agora lhe envolvia a cintura.  
  
-No amor, raramente se é sensato...  
  
-Então você deve estar apaixonado o tempo todo para...- ele parou, querendo morder a língua ao se dar conta da besteira que estava dizendo. Steve sorriu amplamente, divertido.  
  
-Eu estou sim...- ele disse sério, apesar de ainda ter traços de divertimento no rosto, inclinando-se para acabar com a diferença de altura entre eles e unindo os lábios.  
  
-Steve... Steve...- ele tentou resistir por cinco segundos inteiros antes de corresponder ao beijo, levando as mãos para a nuca do outro e se esticando para alcançar melhor a boca dele e, sem perceber, colando assim também os corpos.  
  
Só se separaram porque realmente precisavam respirar.  
  
-Você é terrível, McGarrett...- conseguiu dizer com a voz rouca ao recuperar o fôlego.  
  
-Como assim?!- ele disse esganiçado.  
  
-Você... continua fazendo isso... não faz raciocinar nada fácil, sabe?  
  
-Ah... você quase me matou de susto agora...  
  
-Para você ver como é bom...  
  
Steve fez bico e ia responder a altura quando viu o outro suspirar, passando uma mão pelo rosto preocupado, então nada disse, esperando.  
  
-Acha mesmo que... podemos fazer isso dar certo?  
  
-Eu não sei, Danno, de verdade... mas... esse tempo todo que passei pensando antes de te contar, eu... só o que consegui de fato ter certeza é que... não queria deixar a vida passar sem ao menos tentar....  
  
Danny acenou em entendimento, absorvendo o argumento.  
  
-Mas... se por qualquer motivo... se começar a dar errado... vamos parar, tá?  
  
-Isso é um sim?  
  
-É... quase, é...- ele falou não querendo que o outro comemorasse muito rápido ou fosse com muita sede ao pote -...mas tem mais uma coisa...  
  
-O que? Sei que podemos enfrentar o que for...  
  
-Calma, não é nada assim... bem, talvez seja... eu... não faço ideia... não sei se devia nem ter confirmado sem isso... eu..  
  
-Só diga, Danno.  
  
-Ok, mas antes... sério, sério, me aguenta só mais um pouco... antes de eu falar disso... você sabe que vamos ter que aguentar muita besteira de gente ignorante e **preconceituosa** ou que só não entende, não é? Eu admito que já fui um desses quando era mais novo, mas...  
  
-Eu sei, Danny, já pensei muito nisso e já foi algo que me fez hesitar... mas, não mais...sério.  
  
-Certo, então... eu posso lidar com isso tudo, mas... tem mais isso... eu ainda não sei direito como... eu nunca... eu nunca estive com... um homem antes, sabe? Eu sei a mecânica de como funciona, mas... e estou sim curioso e disposto a tentar, eu acho... - ele foi falando e falando o que lhe preocupava de verdade no momento e então se calou, mordendo os lábios e corando.  
  
-Você está, é?  
  
-Eu falo demais...  
  
-Verdade, mas eu amo isso em você...  
  
-Sério? Por que eu lembro de você reclamando disso não faz nem muito tempo...  
  
-Danny...- ele se aproximou e envolveu o outro num abraço de novo. -...tudo bem ficar nervoso, tá? Podemos ir no seu tempo, não tem pressa... podemos aprender juntos...  
  
E ele o beijou de novo.  
  
-Ei, ei...- ele conseguiu se afastar minutos depois -...você não quer dizer aprender aqui e agora, certo?- ele indicou o lugar em que estavam, _seu local de trabalho._ E quando o outro demorou a responder -Steve!  
  
-É brincadeira, brincadeira!   
  
-Ah, bom...- ele disse se afastando e indo para a porta.  
  
-Ei, espera... o que acha de ir lá para casa, assistir um jogo e...  
  
-Você deve me achar muito fácil...  
  
-Claro que não!  
  
A discussão continuou por todo o caminho até a casa dos McGarrett.  
  
 **The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> *Leia fic "Mele" se quiser saber mais sobre esse dia.


End file.
